Escape
by DarkDayDreams
Summary: The team has a new member, Nurse Sadie. But can the team fight off crazy murderers and man eating townspeople and their corrupted government? Ronon/OC later on. M for gore.
1. Chapter 1: A horrific experience

Chapter 1: A horrific experience

It was the twelve o'clock in the morning and still no sign of the rest of the team members. It was getting colder out in the woods. She could hear howls and tree branches breaking in the distance. She was in the dark, hiding from the rebels and the crazy psychotic towns people that's still looking for them. Sadie took off her vest and used it as a pillow. _Where are they?_ She laid down flat on the ground. The night sky looked so vivid and beautiful from her location. With it's many stars, three moons, its woods and the structure of the town buildings, this planet had the most fascinating scenery of all the planets Sadie had visited. One flaw about MWL-548, is the people which inhabit the planet.

One) The rebels are a group of dead-looking drunken thieves and murderers who hated the government and live underground. They show their hate by raiding into small towns and killing and stealing any possession that they might like.

Two) The small townspeople are carnivores - which McKay found out after being captured by the rebels and being held in the cells with the townspeople that they are a secret weapon against them and their leader named Artemis. The teams' radio was still working until the government tampered with the signals and cutting them off.

_If only I could enjoy this view._ Sadie watched as meteors shot across the sky. _How gorgeous. Spectacular. _Her eyes were heavy with sleep. She tried to stay awake but exhaustion and the migraines washed over her. _I'll sleep for a few minutes. Then I'll try to find the others. Maybe..._

...

"Get up you stinking good for nothing lagoon." A man shrieked as he kicked Sadie on her side. The sharp pain and screaming had awoken her from a very morbid nightmare she had. It was about Ronon, Teyla, McKay, and Sheppard all being ripped apart by the townspeople. She could hear Teyla screaming in angst. Sadie could hear and see them all as they die. Ronon's stomach was being opened and eaten by a woman and two men. One of them were pulling his liver and kidneys out and eating them. His blood splashed onto her face and body. The screams that came from Teyla died. Sadie was too afraid to look at her. McKay was lying on his stomach, in the middle of the cold cell, drenched in his own and others blood. And Sheppard, his arms was pulled off, so he was bleeding to death. Sadie couldn't take it anymore. She closed her eyes and the next this she knew she was kick on the side. She opened her eyes only to be facing Sheppard in a almost dark cell.

"How did you sleep? I'm guessing not well." Sheppard said sarcastically, smiling. Sadie got up smiling back.

"You were still asleep when they dragged you in here. We tried to wake you up but you would not budge. Then you started calling out our names. I figured you were having a nightmare." Ronon said as he paced the cell.

Sadie was still thinking about the dream she had. _Could I had just had a premonition?_ She didn't know what it was. She started panicking.

"We have to get out. We have to find a way out fast before it is too late." Sadie jumped up yelling. Teyla and John jumped up too.

"Calm down, Nurse. You're scaring us. Why do we have to get out so quickly? What is going to happen?"

"We're going to die. We're going to be eaten. We have to leave before it's too late. YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!" Sadie couldn't help herself. She started to screaming. The team grabbed her.

"NURSE PIERCE! SADIE! CALM DOWN! STOP SCREAMING!" McKay shrieked over her. She stopped screaming.

"Listen..." Sheppard whispered grabbing Sadie's face, "We are going to get out of here but you have to calm down. Okay? I have a plan."

_But they don't know how they will die. They don't know the horror._


	2. Chapter 2: Dark caves

Chapter 2: Dark caves

It was even colder in the cell than it was in the woods. One rebel guard opened the cell gate to bring the team some food. Before he could get out, Ronon grabbed him and beaten him to unconsciousness. He raised his hand to warn them that there were guards around. Ronon stealthily moved toward the guards. Sadie couldn't bear to hear the small gasps coming from their lips and cracks of their necks breaking. Ronon came back to the cell. Their path was clear, for now. Dr. McKay left first, then Teyla. Sheppard turned to Sadie.

"Nurse...Sadie you have to... how can I say this... be strong. We are counting on you to do that for us. This is a life or death situation. Okay? We have to have each other's backs." Sheppard said softly.

Sadie closed her eyes for a few seconds before nodding. She stepped out of the cell and into the small hall of the caves. There were three unguarded entrance ways, one leading outside. Her head started spinning. _Which damn way?_

"Okay, I over heard one of the guards say that one of these ways go straight to the man-eating people and the others lead to either outside or to the sleeping quarters." McKay said a little too fast. Sheppard gave him a look to finish talking.

"I don't know which way."

Sheppard let out a moan. Sadie rolled her eyes. Ronon growled.

"Hey, stop whining. Let's try the right entrance." _This better lead to the outside. Goddamn you, McKay._

The cave was more darker and colder then where they were locked up. _Of course he has to pick the more scarier looking rock halls. _Sadie gasped. Her head hurts so bad that she almost passed out. McKay groaned.

"Oh, no. I knew we couldn't count on her. We should have left her at the cell, then come back with more back up. It would've been faster."

Sadie sat on the hard rocky ground. "If you do not shut the hell up, Meredith, I swear to god I will end you right here right now." She threatened. McKay didn't say another word. Sadie slowly got back up. She'll have to deal with the agonizing pain for there would be a much worse pain head. She knew this. It wasn't just her dream that said it, it was also her instinct. That's the reason for the migraines. _I only know how they will die. I don't know what lies behind every corner we turn. I know that the rebels already found out that we are missing. We have to find a way out quickly. _They heard shouts behind them, shadows.

"Go faster! They're coming!" Sadie shouted at the team. They ran around each corner with Ronon first, Teyla, McKay, Sadie and John last. John looked behind him to see instead of the rebels civilianswere behind them. _Oh, shit._ Apparently, the rebels trained some of the man-eating civilians they captured and used them as pets.

"Run faster! Run faster, Ronon!" He screamed. He stood still for a moment and shot warning shots above their heads. He started running again. "I'm shooting at them and they are still chasing after us. The damn bastards."

The team came across a dead end. "We're trapped. What are we going to do?" McKay panicked. Sadie grabbed his arm, pointing to a well-hidden ladder in the corner, pulled him to the rest of the team. Ronon stood beside the ladder, helping them go up the ladder to whatever was up there. Teyla went up first, then McKay. "Pierce, your next." Sadie looked back. Sheppard was shooting at the eaters, walking slowly back as they advance forward. "Hurry!" She quickly climbed up the ladder. Teyla and Rodney helped her up. They were in another rocky three-way hall only each hall was filled with blood and was brightly lit by electrical bulbs. _What the hell?_ Sadie could hear Ronon and John arguing who to go up the ladder and who to stay behind and die.

"Both of you bitches get your ass up here!" Sadie shouted down the ladder. The eaters stopped in their tracks. They looked at Ronon and Sheppard with confusion and hunger. They were waiting for the right moment to grabbed them and eat them. Sheppard quickly climbed up the ladder. Then Ronon.

"What are we going to do? They can still climb and chase after us?" Teyla asked, concern and fright in her voice. Sadie hobbled over to the left entrance way. Something told her that that was the way. _This is it._ She smiled.

"Guys, this is it. This is the way out."

"And how would you know that, Nurse? Your evil second person told you that?" McKay questioned, sarcastically. Sadie slowly approached him.

"Dr. Rodney McKay, I had have it with your shit mouth. I know in my dream, you were laying on the cold goddamn floor of a cell. You were covered in blood. Those freaks killed you, you son of a bit..."

"Let's go, all of you, now." Teyla interrupted. She and the rest of the team headed in the direction Sadie said to go. McKay stood there for awhile, bewildered. Sadie was behind them. She looked back at him. "You better hurry, or they'll get you." McKay quickly caught up.

"We better get out of this cave before they catch up with us again." Sheppard said.


End file.
